That never happened
by monkeylove123
Summary: (MarkXLilly one shot) Even when supplies is a rare find your be surprise who can give that up.


_**XP More Lark (MarkXLilly) First time writing in Mark's POV too. So I don't own anything also this couple is my second favorite but first will always be...LARRYXSALTLICK! XD LOL just kidding LeeXCarley will always be number one for me (Gotta write something for them soon...) so enjoy.**_

I felt the last bit of the warm summer breeze flowing through my hair. I shut my eyes for a moment enjoying this warmth since it would the last warm day we would have in ages, soon the cold breezes of fall would be here...something no one here would look forward too.

"Quit daydreaming and help me lift this goddamn thing!" shouted the voice of Larry. I filched a bit snapping out of my once peaceful state.

"Sorry, lack of food...can't think straight." I lied well not really I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. The rations I brought were running low according to Lilly and she though everyone should get an equal chance of missing a meal...not even a meal! It's just snack food like crackers and beef jerky!

"I haven't eaten since two days ago and you don't see me belly aching! Now lift this damn thing!" shouted Larry as I sighed as we both picked a rusty brown couch which reeked of dust and mold. "on the count of three, One...two...three." I counted as we both lifted the couch and carried it to the fence we were working on. Not military standards and both me and Larry know this but it's better than nothing.

"There..." I said as I turned my head and watched Lilly emerge from one of the motel rooms. I sighed and felt a slight hunger pain passing by... it was by this time of day she would hand out rations, both one of the most painful things and happiest things to look forward too. I watch as she handed Katjaa a small bag of crackers. I sighed some of us go two days without eating I'm just hoping today isn't one of them for me.

Next she unwilling gave Kenny a strip of jerky. I have to gives her that as much as she hates Kenny and him going on about his plans to leave the motel at least she doesn't give you food base on how much she likes you, Larry her own father went two whole days without eating. I kept watching as she handed Carley half a pear. I felt another hunger pain, god I'm straving...

Lastly of course she fed Larry, I bit my lower lip and grasped my jacket. That's the painful thing about rations went you get them you feel great but when you don't you feel envy for those who did. But I suppose the most painful thing is having to eat in front of Clementine and Duck but you can't help it, after all rations aren't in your control...

I shut my eyes again letting me have a moment of enjoying the warm wind.

"I'm going to look for supplies in Macon, Carley your on watch." Lilly ordered as Carley nodded. "I'll come with you." I say.

"Mark, you been on your feet all day, I got this." Lee says as I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I'll get ready." I replied and left before anyone could argue entering one of the motel rooms which I slept in unless I was on night watch. I grabbed a nearby rifle which I kept in one of drawers and grabbed some ammo reloading it.

"You sure?" asked Lee leaning against the door frame. "Yeah, trust me Lee. I can handle it." I say one last time as I got up."Mark, you got us food you don' have to prove anything, we aren't gonna kick you out." he said.

"Also why are you always the first one offering to go with Lilly?" asked Kenny as he entered the motel room.

"Because I hate to see the ends result if you went." I joked as Kenny took a sip from a water bottle then offered it to me. Normally I would decline but water is the closest thing that's going to stall my hunger. I Took a long sip feeling the coldness fill by mouth.

"Ha, nice one." Said Kenny as Lee raise an eyebrow. "But really Mark, why do you?" he asked.

"Why do I what?" I asked.

"Always offer to go with Lilly...oh I get it! Larry isn't gonna like this. Better be careful, Mark." Kenny said as I felt annoyed. "Guys, please it's nothing like that." I said

"Oh really?" said Lee his arms cross.

"I mean it, guys there is nothing going on between me and Lilly." I repeated and walked out of the room to see Lilly sitting on one of the dusty couches me and Larry brought out. "Ready?" she asked as I nodded.

"Good, let's go." She said getting up as I helped her out the gate which was just two dumpsters. Once again not up to military code but it keeps walkers out...for now at least.

"Fall is coming, try to stock up on warm clothes and blankets." She ordered as we made the dreadful walk through the city of Macon. It's not the walkers that make it dreadful..It's what it looks like...broken glass everywhere, boarded up windows and what make me cringed the most is the crashed helicopter in the pharmacy. Being in the air force like myself crashing always been a fear of mine just thinking about a two ton piece of steel crashing into anything killing you starts to sent shivers up my spine. I quickly shook that feeling off. Thankfully Lilly decided on searching a small store instead which was a relief.

"Remember, keep an eye out for any-"

"Nitroglycerin pill for your father, trust me Lilly, I wouldn't forget." I say.

"Thanks, your one of the few people who remember what pills to look for." She said and gave me a smiled clearly grateful.

"Well it's hard to forget with you reminding me all the time." I say.

"Right, let's get a move on...walkers tend to take us by surprise." She said kicked the lock door down, entering the store. "its all clear for now, grab what you can and hurry." She said lowering her rifle and started going through the shelves.

I quickly grabbed whatever I could. Can goods, clothes, medical supplies and whatever else looked even the least bit useful for the group. "How everything going on over there?" asked Lilly.

"Fine how about you?" I asked.

"Fine thanks for asking." Lilly replied stuffing some cans of canned goods in a bag.

"Good..." I said and went back to gathering supplies.

"That should be enough, let's go." she ordered me.

"Right, this place makes me feel uneasy." I said taking a quick glance behind me with uncertainty.

"Yeah I agree, let's-" before Lilly could finished her sentence two pale and badly beat up and torn bleeding arms grabbed her.

"LILLY!" I screamed as the fleshy walker moaned with hunger. "HELP!" she screamed.

Without thinking I dashed over my pulse racing as I grabbed the walker by his shoulder's pull him away from her. Soon the walker turned around and grabbed me by my arms. I struggled to keep it's away from me. One bite and I clearly done for, we kept this dancing dance of pushing and pulling until I fell backwards, the walker on top of me moaning with his bloody mouth.

"SHIT!" yelled Lilly as she readied her rifle at me and the walker."Get out of the way!" she cried as I tried and barely managed to shove the walker off of me as she fired the rifle, sending a bullet straight though the zombie head, the walker fell back on me, dead as a doornail.

"You killed it, thanks." I say.

"You're the one who saved me I should be thanking you." said Lilly as I wiped a trickle of sweat that was dripping from my forehead.

"We need to go, NOW! Chances are some more walkers heard that." she said worried. "Right, let's go." I reply back as she quickly gathered our bags and we made a mad dashed out of the city onto the roads.

"Oh fuck!" choked Lilly as she glanced behind us seeing a hoard of about five walkers after us. "Crap, we gotta go!" I yelled grabbing her arm running as fast as we could.

Lilly tripped in a pothole. "FUCK!" I yelled and helped her up. Then suddenly I was grabbed by a walker again. "SHIT!" I yelled shoving the walker off of me smashing the head in with my foot then grabbed Lilly again helping her get up, only to have another walker grab her. "MARK!" she cried, without thinking I shot the thing's brains out, barely just making a headshot the only way to kill those things.

"Come on we gotta go!" I yelled as we scrambled to get out of there.

"No shit Sherlock!" she said as we ran again getting closer to camp.

A loud pitch moaning alerted me, shortly after hearing that before I knew it another walker grabbed me causing me to fall harsh on the ground. "FUCK!" I yelled feeling a sharp pain in my left ankle dropping my rifle.

"Oh my god..." said Lilly as she stared in horror at the walker, as did I. It's lower part of it's body...completely gone, just blood on other organs hanging from where the legs and upper stomach should be, or was...

I tried kicking it ff of me, no used my ankle was a bust. Its bloody mouth hung open as it got closer to my foot, blood dripping from its mouth from the other former survivors it had eaten before.

"LILLY!" I screamed as she aimed her rifle blasting the thing head off. "Fuck, we need to go now!" she said as I tried to stand.

"Can you stand?" she asked trying to help me out as I tried to but collapsed from the pain. "No, I think I sprained my ankle."

"Here lead on me." She said as she helped me up yet again, I put my arms over her for support. We limped back down the road trying to get away from the walkers. "Fuck, were not going to make it..." I say.

"Mark-"

"Were too slow...just leave me here, I'm slowing you down." I said.

"MARK! No forget it!"

"Lilly what other choice do we have?" I said as she thought for a moment. "This, she said and threw the bag of supplies we had gathered. The sounds of crashing can goods and scattered pills cause the walkers to stop by the bag.

"Come on, those things won't be entertained for long." She says as I nodded silently, we slowly made our way back to the motel.

"Holy shit Mark!" yelled Kenny shouted as me and Lilly entered the motel. "We ran into a bit of trouble, lost all the supplies...Mark got hurt." She explained as Kenny shook his head. "I can tell but, Mark were you bitten?!" he asked as Larry stormed out.

"Someone was bitten?!" he snapped.

"What?!" I screamed. Oh god, oh god please no... as I looked at a tear on my jacket...Katjaa led me to the back of a truck and looked at the tear cleaning up the blood.

My heart was racing, was I really that careless? Did Lilly just really give up all that supplies for a dead man? I don't want to die...not now, not like this!

"There's no bite mark, it's just walker's blood..." she said as I sighed, relief filled my body. "Must had torn by jacket somehow..." I said.

"Now, for your ankle." Katjaa said as she took off my she and socks. I filched in pain as she touch it.

"It's sprained and bruised pretty badly, but should heal on its own with a little rest." She said.

"Thanks, I could use some." I said as Lee and Kenny carried to one of the motel rooms to redt.

It was late at night by now. I left my window open little to enjoy the cold crisp night air before I went to sleep...Still hungry though but I'll take hunger over being one of those walkers. I sighed and set my glasses aside my foot resting on a pillow, although a mild sprain it hurts like hell. I shut my eyes one last time and enjoyed the cold air awhile longer.

"Mark?"

I reached over and put my glasses on, there stood Lilly as she entered the room.

"Hey." I say yawning slightly.

"Sorry, I'll leave." She replied and turned around. "No, stay I don't mind." I said patting the edge of my bed, she sat down and crossed her legs. "You feeling alright?" she asked. "Yeah, just a little beat up. We really lucked out back there." I yawned."I suppose...I just wanted to say thanks for saving me." Lilly started.

"Hey you're the one who saved my ass back there sacrificing all supplies like that for me." I say clearly I am grateful.

"You asked me to leave you behind..." she said as I scratched my head. "I was slowing you down, I just wanted you to be alive for the good of the group."

"You work so hard...here." she said handing me a can good. My eyes widen one can could feed two people in Lilly rations, half a can each. "There should be a can opener and a spoon in this bag-"

"Lilly what is this? This could feed two people-...shit...don't tell me-"

"I can go another day without eating Mark, you're the one who needs it." She said whispering and turned to left I grabbed her arm. "I'm not eating this Lilly."

"Mark! I'll be fine." She pleaded as I looked her in the eyes. "Lilly,...just share this with me. You eat I'll eat everyone happy." I said as she sighed and sat back down eating cold beans. Oh what joy!

"Once again, thanks back there...I thought I a goner." I said eating a spoonful.

"You're the one who saved my ass first." She said and slowly ate a spoonful.

After we polished off the last bit of food we just stayed there in silence.

"Lilly, thanks for-" I froze to feel her pair of lips against mine my eyes widen but never less I kissed back. I never had seen this side of her.

We broke the kiss. "_**That **_never happened." She said. "I-I just don't want to lose anyone else, it was hard enough losing Doug then we almost lost my dad...then you." She said as I put my arm around her brushing her hair out of her face. "I know the feeling, losing everyone in the air force, expect you..it's been pretty tough." I say.

"Also this never happened." Said Lilly as she kissed me again, I slide my hands downs her tights as we kissed. She broke it and got up.

"I need to go...it's getting late and I'm on watch...get plenty of rest..." she said as I smiled and nodded."And remembered THAT never happend." She said.

"What happened?" I said understandably as she smiled and gave me a kissed behind my ear. "You can remember that..." she said and left the room leaving me alone. I yawned again and once again set my glasses aside and fell into a deep sleep.

_**Ta-da hoped you liked it I worked hard on it, read, review and fave...also I been thinking of a fan child for these two..might write another little one shot about it. What do you guys think? Till next time bye~!**_


End file.
